Fate
by ArtistFox
Summary: The last thoughts of a half-demon as she is about to be executed by human villagers. Rated T for detail.


**Fate**

**A short story about how a half-demon feels and thinks when they are about to be killed by humans. Do not own Inuyasha.**

Hatred. That's all she could sense from t he villagers. Their faces twisted in malice as they looked upon her thin form. The ropes that held her to the wooden post cut through her skin and made her blood run down her arms. She was starving, dying, but they didn't even care. The village priest was reciting some sort of holy prayer as all the people yelled horrid things at her.

'_Beast!'_

'_Spawn of hell!'_

'_You deserve a painful death!'_

The sky turned an orange-red and the only sound in the dusty town was the poison of their words. The ringing of their voices echoed in her sensitive ears. As the priest conjured up a holy fire and the people roared. The girl took one last look at herself. She was terribly thin, a great opposite of what she once was. Her clothes were blood-soaked rags, hardly providing any comfort, and her long blue hair would serve better as a bird's nest. Her skin was cut up and you could see the muscle and bones in some wounds. She had long forgotten the taste of food on her tongue. And what she wouldn't give for a drop of water! Blood was pooling on the wood below her and more still fell with a small _'split, splat'._

All because she was a half-demon. They hated her for who her parents were, her mother a demon, her father, a human. Her pale white skin must have frightened them, her red eyes, sharp fangs and claws must have started the rumors of her being a child-eater. It wasn't true! It was a horrible thought for the girl! She had come to the villagers for help as a child after her beloved parents had been murdered in cold blood.

And what did they do? They locked up her tiny body and declared her a bearer of evil! They starved her and lashed her with reeds. They declared that they were getting revenge for any evil deeds she had committed in the past. The girl slowly scowled and growled to herself.

'I was a child for kamis sake! I had been told humans were weak beings that could bring no harm to me or my family. But oh how wrong they were. Humans were cold beings, anything they couldn't understand or adapt to, they destroyed it. They had no mercy or no compassion or other species. They are selfish.'

She sighed as another roar went up. 'So… the wood had finally caught fire. Not that I cared. The only things I cared about at the moment was seeing my mother and father again. They cared for me and I loved them for than life itself.' Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked up to the bloody sky,

'We had such a lovely house! With flowers lining the door and the trees ever so beautiful! Food could be found everywhere we turned! Mother always had the most delicious foods waiting for me and father as we returned from hunting. She was so beautiful! Her pale blue hair matching the sky perfectly, and her skin fair as a bird's egg! Her eyes were a beautiful gold that twinkled when she laughed. Father would look at her like she was the only woman in the world. He was beautiful too, with short black hair and tan skin. His laugh was so addicting that we couldn't help but chortle along with him.

We were so happy! We lived in peace and bothered nobody! I could play as much as my toddler self could! I was sitting on my mom's lap as she told me a story one evening. I snuggled into her hold and listened as she told me she loved me. Father was sitting next to us and smiling. Why did that moment have to stop? Why did fate frown upon us?

_Real _black-hearted barged into the clearing where our house sat, holding swords and their claws and teeth sharp. My parents jumped up to protect me, but there were too many. Father took an ax to the back and a claw through the throat, mother's head got severed by demon's teeth. The demons were crying and roaring with victory as they took over my parent's bloody forms.

I had hid in the middle of the confusion. I ran, crying, to the nearest village in search of help. But the minute they laid eyes on me, they snatched me up and threw me into the jail hut. They wanted to end my life then and there, but apparently killing a child was against their rules. So they decided to wait until I wasn't a child anymore. I heard them start talking about my execution when I was in my teens. Now, I'm a young adult. I shall never marry or have a family of my own. I will never see my own children in the laps of my parents. I shall never see any of their smiling faces, nor the feel of their touch. All because of the human's fear.'

The girl choked back a small sob. The villagers were jumping with excitement now; their 'evil demon' would soon be gone. The fire was made special by the priest; the flames could kill any demon. Smoke made the air vile and suffocating, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing any reaction in her. Her face was down and covered with shadows, and her hair hung over her face. She will not cry! She will not cry out in fear or even move. That would just tell the villagers that they have defeated her.

'I miss them. I miss their smiles, their hugs, their scent. I wish they were here! I want my mother and father! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to die here without the company of someone who loves me!' The only thing that could calm her was the thought of seeing her parents again. 'At least I'll see them soon. I'll be with them for all eternity.'

Moments of her life flashed in her vision, but she ignored them. They didn't matter anymore, now that she would have no more life to live. The girl had seen corpses of other young demons near the edge of the village when they led her to the stake. The villagers were no strangers to demon killing. They did not ask about the demon's personality, did not ask if they had families or even feelings! They just slashed, and burned, and killed. It didn't matter if the demon had so much life to live, they just did it.

'Why couldn't mother and father have lived? We had so many more adventures together! So many more sights to see and more experiences to live out! Why did it have to be my family?'

All sound went deaf upon the ears of the half-demon. Flames enveloped her form as her last thought appeared in her head,

'Well, that's fate. Isn't it?'


End file.
